You are my purpose
by a fanfictioner
Summary: one shot where ships fall, we feel a little claustrophobic, secrets are made known by computers, pain is given, and purposes are found. rate M for violence just to be safe. ZaDR fluff.


Dib was fixing Tak's ship thinking he had it shut off as he connects wires. "I think giving you to Zim for scrap would be easier..."

The Voot cruiser hummed loudly. "Ha yeah your boyfriend would looove me~ at least a lot more than he loves you. You idiotic human thinking that you can control Me?" a chuckling, insulting, electronical voice boomed out of the Voot cruiser. Its body jerking gently still unable to gain its control.

Dib blushes in anger but has to try and hold on or be thrown. "Stop that! We'll fall!"

"Like I would care if you pest of a human gets your guts squashed." The Voot cruiser insulted again. Body jerking slightly harder trying in vain to gain control over its body but becoming unsuccessful due to Dib's cutting and rewiring.

"Ship stop you're gonna-" Dib is cut off as they tumble from the platform he had the ship on; him landing first and the ship on top of him crushing part of his abdominal's, his right arm, and right leg, but the ship's jerk from losing its power cord prevents fatal injury but he is trapped. "Ahhh! Help!" He yells trying not to cry but feels a lot of pain praying the ship doesn't jerk again.

In the tumble the ships main cord was ripped out for it had tangled around the platform. Its power draining his jerking stopped unable to gain any more power and all that it had gathered slowly leaking out each second that ticked by. The ship was able to gather enough energy to say one last thing before going black completely. "I will finish what my master was meant to do. Y-you will die pathetic hum-m-man. And n-n-n-no o-o-o-o-one is comei-i-ing to s-s-s-s-s-s-save y-y-you." with that said the ship shut down completely. Leaving the sentence hanging in the eerie silence.

Tears pool in Dib's eyes with each painful jerk of the ship jostling his trapped body some metal cutting him slightly. "Somebody anybody help..."

Then finally the Voot cruisers weight effected the tool chest that it had landed on. The Voot cruisers weight crushing it, which helped Dib with taking the metal off of him if only lifting it a few inches away. But the light that was seeping in through the gap the chest had made soon disappeared. Leaving Dib in complete blackness with a Voot cruiser an inch from his face and body.

Dib curls in on himself using his uninjured arm to slowly delicately move around to see if he can feel away out. "Don't panic don't panic I am going to be okay. I can get out I can get out." He keeps trying to not panic he isn't scared. He isn't scared he isn't- "I'm scared."

Tears started to roll down his cheeks when Dib could practically feel the air around him start to disappear. Or was that his imagination? No he was breathing too much he was using all the air!

Dib sobs sadly as he curls in on himself completely "and this is the garage where oh" he hears his father's voice probably showing someone the house he feels a little hope "Dad! I am trapped help me!" he yells but the ship is laying just right to muffle his screams. "I am sorry my insane son must have not cleaned up after his last project" Membranes voice fades away as the door shuts.

Silence. The deafening silence. Dib practically screamed in rage. His father didn't care if he was trapped under this monstrosity of alien spacecraft! He was going to die here just like the Voot cruiser said.

Hours, what seemed like days passed with not so much as a noise from the outside after hour one. Dib's rage had died and despair kicked in then and he cried and cried till he could barely breathe before just lying there accepting he was going to die here and no one not even Gaz would care. Zim might notice his absence but would take it as the go ahead to take over. Every time the ship made a noise he would flinch and a new terror would find him, causing him to scream more.

Zim had not seen or heard of the Dib beast all day. Now that it was going on to 2 o' clock Zim was starting to worry. Not for the Dib's safety of course. No Zim would never do that. Zim was starting to worry about Zim's own safety. For if the Dib beast is too quiet then he is plotting or even worse, given up. So with that thought in his mind Zim put on his incredible disguise and marched over to the Dib's house to get to the bottom of the Dib's negligence of the incredible ZIM!

Dib is barely breathing the heat of the day spreading its influence in the un-air conditioned garage causing him to pass put from the intense heat.

Marching up to the Dib's front door Zim banged non-stop on it yelling "Dib beast open this infernal door!"

Gaz opens it scowling at Zim in a terrifying manner. "What do you want?"

Flinching at Dib's scary sister. "Where is the Dib beast?" Zim questioned her offhandedly while trying to look past her.

"How would I know? He generally is stalking you or tinkering with that ship thing. Though thinking about it there was a crash earlier today he might have died or something." Gaz says carelessly shrugging a shoulder.

Eyes widening at the thought of the Dib beast's death, only because it wasn't a death by him. Only Zim will kill the Dib beast no one else! Pushing aside the Dib's scary sister he rushed to the place where the human's modes of transportation were located. Only to find a big mess and a Voot cruiser. No Dib. Questioning Zim called out "Dib beast?"

Dib barely regaining consciousness raises his hand to tap weakly against his confines but saddens knowing no normal person would hear it.

Zim's lekku's pick up an almost silent tap. If he wasn't trained to hear such subtle sounds his lekku's would have never picked it up, and most defiantly not a human's pathetic hearing. Taking off his wig so his lekku could hear the taps more clearly and pin point where they were coming from. However they stopped. "Dib beast if you can hear me please continue tapping so Zim can find you." Zim asked for once in his life, kindly. Not knowing what had happened to the human Zim thought the worst. Not finding a reason to be mean if the human was dying.

Dib finds the strength to tap three more times before dropping off completely his systems beginning to give out from severe dehydration.

Hearing the three taps come from under the Voot cruiser Zim instantly went to action. Rushing over to the Voot cruiser Zim instantly knew he would have to lift it up to get the human out from under it. Activation his pak legs he prepared himself to lift up on side of the Voot cruiser and reach in a grab the human when he had it lifted. Telling Dib only sweet words of encouragement throughout the whole thing. Zim leaned low to the ground ready to grab his human and use his pak legs to lift. "Hang in there Dib. Zim is coming to get you out. Stay with me. Do not go to the humans light."

Dib nods slightly trying to focus on the alien too tired to feel excited he was found as he was mostly in a daze

Gabbing the boy out completely cradling him like a princess he dropped the Voot cruiser. A loud clang echoed throughout the garage but Zim didn't care about that all he cared about was the human in his arms. Walking outside and using his pak legs he crawled on top of the Dib's roof. Running across roof tops Zim got back to his base in under 5 minutes. slamming open the door and closing it with a pak leg Zim got into his trash can elevator and went down to his base.

Dib barely registers anything at this point there was the mild cooling off from Zim's speeding but it wasn't enough to make a difference he is vaguely aware he is moving but can no longer process what that means.

"Computer take a scan of the Dib beast." Zim said finally exiting the elevator and laying the human on a table. Zim brought a claw through the dibs hair in hopes to comfort him then turned to his main computer.

"Sigh... fine the subject is suffering through severe dehydration and fractures in his hip and left ribs his left femur is broken, no internal organs are damaged but he seems something heavy was dropped on him. Shall I begin administering fluids?" the computer responded uninterested

Trying to hold back his temper that flared at Zim's computers uninterested tone Zim greeted his teeth know if he shouted nothing was going to get done. "Yes… please." Zim gritted out with a forced smile.

The computer hooks up several IV's to Dib and slowly brings to room's temperature down to help cool him off but not enough to throw him in shock. "Once he is rehydrated we can treat the fractures and breaks but he will be in severe pain as he won't be stable enough for pain medication." the computer informs

Zim slowly started to relax now that the computer was helping with a careless wave of the hand Zim just told the computer to "Carry on with it anyway." He then walked back over to the human. Carding his hand through his hair trying to comfort the starting to fidget boy.

Dib relaxes under the touch and soothing voice trying to identify it. after a few minutes of the computers advanced care he opens his eyes blurry they fix on Zim in confusion. "Am I in heaven?" He asks from the oddness of Zim being here, him not in the dark anymore, and Zim being gentle.

Greatly amused by the Dib's outburst he couldn't help but go into maniacal laughter "ha ha ha ha! No no no Dib beast, you are in Zim's base." It just so happened that directly after Zim finished saying that that the computer started treating Dib's fractures and breaks. Just like the computer stated Dib was forced into intense pain.

Dib cries out not having any warning proceeded to jerk away from the pain. His only thoughts being he was in pain and it was Zim that was hurting him. He couldn't think through the fog of pain and residual effects of severe dehydration.

"Computer!" Zim shouted accusingly. "What? You told me to "carry on with it" did you not?" the computer defended himself. Groaning Zim turn back to the boy trying to calm him. Rubbing a claw through his hair and whispering sweet words of encouragement "it is ok Dib beast. The pain will be over soon. You are so strong Dib beast. The strongest human Zim has ever meet. Be strong Dib beast."

Dib breathes a lot but can't stop his crying and even after the computer finishes wrapping his leg and all revealing extensive bruising from the impact he still cries but he is definitely trying to muffle the sound. "I am *sob* sorry" he whispers out.

Worried that the Dib is becoming delusional in the pain Zim can't help but ask him gently "whatever are you sorry for Dib beast?" Zim continued to stroke his hair trying to ease the boy.

"You are trying to help me and I blamed you." Dib whispered Horsley from the screaming trying to apologize for the little bit he had blamed Zim for his pain.

Shaking his head Zim stopped stroking the Dib's hair. Then without any thought Zim got up on the table where Dib lay and done what Zim had seem humans do when one was in distress. Zim laid Dib's head on his lap and continued to card his claws through the Dib's hair. "Hush. Zim would have done the same but now you know that Zim is here to help the Dib beast, so Zim has no feelings that are hard."

Dib tries to laugh at Zim's phrasing but ends up coughing slightly when it aggravates his bruises. "Thank you... I thought I was going to die in there and no one would notice." Dib says truthfully eyes closing as he accepts Zim's comfort.

Zim gently hummed in agreement "it seemed that your parent unit did not notice your absence. But the great Zim did! Ha ha that is another reason why Irkens are far superior to the pathetic earthlings." Zim said triumphantly. Then giving the Dib a gentle smile Zim quietly added "plus without you, invading this pathetic planet would be no challenge or any fun."

"I am glad I suit your interests." Dib says a smile of his own having long accepted his father probably wouldn't notice him or even like him until after his death anyways.

Rolling his eyes and waving one of his hands in nonchalant-ness. "Yes, yes the Dib beast is great. But not as great as ZIM!" looking down at the boy wrapped up looking so thin and pathetic Zim had to ask "h-how **are** you doing Dib. Be truthful."

"I am doing fine nothing really unusual except being almost murdered by a ship." Dib says not really able to identify that his life is indeed messed up as it appears normal to himself.

Looking at Dib skeptically wondering if he was lying but deciding not to question him any further due to the terrifying experience that the Dib had went through. "Oh. Yes that does… how do you humans say it? A thing that put a dampers on?" Zim said to Dib not sure if he said it right.

"Puts a damper on things." Dib corrects eyes slipping closed tired from his ordeals "can I stay here tonight? I don't think I can walk or crawl home like this..." he says tiredly but refusing to drift off in case he does have to find a way home, already not liking the prospect.

"No. no. I will not accept that. That just cannot happen." Zim said sternly stopping rubbing his claws through Dib's hair.

"it can't be Puts a damper on things." Zim added.

"Me staying or leaving?" Dib asks "I think that's how it goes..."

"No, no that cannot be! I will have that changed first when I take over this pathetic world! Oh? Did you ask something Dib?" Zim not paying any attention to what Dib had said besides his correction.

"Nothing Zim... can I borrow some crutches or something I will bring them back once I can walk without them." Dib says trying to sit up hissing in pain taking Zim not answering his question as refusal so he is trying to plot a way to get home or at least a safe bush or gutter to sleep in like he normally does when he is out late and his dad locks down the house.

"WHAT?! NO pathetic human YOU are staying HERE with ZIM!" Zim shouted shocked at Dib and gently yet forcefully pushed Dib back down and placing his head back in Zim's lap. "Rest Dib beast. You need to heal." Zim told Dib while rubbing his claws through his hair again.

Dib looks up at Zim wide-eyed "I thought you didn't want me here... sorry... thank you for letting me stay I won't be here but a bit I promise." Dib says slowly falling back asleep and halfway wishing he would wake up to someone still caring for him like Zim was. Having never had this much attention in years.

"I do not recall saying anything of the sort. Hmm. computer when did I say such a thing to the Dib beast?" Zim said aloud but without waking the sleeping human. "Well sir you avoided his request three times." The computer stated in monotone. "WH-what." Zim almost screamed but stopped himself just in time to not wake the sleeping boy.

Dib turns his head pressing his face in Zim's abdomen curling up unconsciously taking pressure off the bruises and broken leg.

"Huh! What… what is the Dib beast doing?" Zim questioned shocked. "It seems sir that he-he he's cuddling with you." the computer chuckled at Zim's misfortune.

Dib sighs at the new position breathing softly as he recovers some strength.

Computer then points out in a rare moment of seriousness. "Sir the human seems to be malnourished he is underweight from what my data shows males of his size should be and his blood analysis also suggest what humans call 'Iron deficiency anemia'"

How had Zim not noticed this before? The information had struck Zim as odd until he noticed how skinny the Dib beast was it almost looked like just bone with skin stretched over it. Sighing in defeat Zim knew that this was going to cause more trouble to the Dib beast and decided to get more comfortable. Since irkens don't need to sleep he would be fine staying up all night. "Ok computer how can we help the Dib beast with this mall-malnourishment?"

"For one we need to fix whatever started it in the first place make sure he isn't suffering from other forms of anemia and slowly begin reintroducing iron to his body via iron rich food, this is a pretty long process and you would have to ask him to be willingly monitored as a stressful containment would do more harm than good" the computer stated.

"Hmm. Ah yes. The Dib will stay with Zim. It has seems his promise of being only a bit here will have to be broken. As for the starting of this problem with the Dib it must have been that parent unit. For it did not even notice the Dib's absence. So Zim shall destroy the unit, Zim is far superior anyway. The Dib beast shall be pleased." Zim said proudly.

The computer doesn't comment on this knowing Dib would definitely not be pleased but thinking it will be funny anyway.

"Hmm. But what way to destroy the meddling parent unit. Computer what ways would be most likely to succeed. The Dib beast is always saying my plans to often fail. But I shall not fail this time the parent unit must PAY for what he has done to the Dib beast." Zim asked the computer already having coming up with many gruesome fates but valuing the high success rates of the computer.

"Poison him and cause an accidental explosion in his lab, human's die of accidents all the time." the computer suggests

"Excellent! Ms. Bitters said something about a plant of flowering called Hemlock or Conium. Hmm. For an adult, the ingestion of 100mg of conium or about 8 leaves of the plant is fatal – death comes in the form of paralysis, where your mind is wide awake, but your body doesn't respond and eventually the respiratory system shuts down. This would be perfect he wouldn't be able to fight back as I cause the explosion." Zim went on about his plan to destroy Dib's father.

"I will order the materials right away sir." The computer says with a small amount of glee he is irken made after all he enjoys this too. All the while Dib slept on unknowing of Zim's plotting.

Zim and the computer continued to prefect the plan until early into the morning. Oh Zim couldn't wait for Dib to hear his plan this time. Dib's going to be soooo happy.

Dib wakes up feeling stiff and in pain groaning he looks up and into Zim's eyes. "So it wasn't a dream." He mutters and unapologetically continues his cuddle of Zim.

"Dib beast get off of Zim. Gir has most likely made some waffles and you need to hear my new plan!" Zim told Dib gently shaking his shoulders not really going to force the poor boy to do anything if he didn't want to.

Dib groans again. "I can't move Zim... If you get me crutches I will go."

Groaning loudly Zim just said "fine. You do not have to move if you can't but you will eat even if Zim has to feed you." Zim then told the computer to get Gir to bring down some plain, PLAIN, waffles so that Zim could feed them to the Dib beast.

Dib uncurls from Zim the movement's aggravating every one of his injuries but he plows through the pain to sit up at least. "That's okay I can at least feed myself this isn't my first time being injured to the point of immobility, though it is the first I have had food brought to me because of it." Dib smiles in thanks to Zim not noticing all that was terribly wrong with what he just said.

Not happy that the Dib is rejecting his offer but Zim was not going to force the boy into doing something he doesn't want to. "If you insist Dib beast. But at least let Zim move the Dib to place that is softer than Zim's table." Zim offered knowing that the table would most likely be hurting the boy more than helping.

"Oh thanks..." Dib says still finding strange that he is getting treated so kindly by Zim. "Ha I might get spoiled if you keep treating me like this" Dib comments not thinking of it as being common courtesy. But special treatment.

Glad that the human agreed Zim had gently pick Dib up bridal style and was moving him to a cot that the computer had just place there. Almost dropping Dib at his last comment Zim practically screeched "WHAT!? You humans will decompose when treated like this!?" Zim looked quite frightened at this news.

Dib giggles despite the pain the jostling caused. "No no spoiled in this sense means expecting special treatment even if I don't deserve it... kind of like Tak in her disguise was a spoiled brat because she was rich and could do what she wanted." Dib explained.

Calming down Zim gently laid Dib on to the cot. "Yes, yes Zim understands now. But the Dib beast is nothing like the dreadful Tak. Maybe sometimes the Dib beast needs to be taken care of…. maybe even by the amazing Zim." Zim told Dib practically whispering his last two statements.

Dib smiles at Zim. "Well thanks anyway... and you are amazing Zim. No one else would take care of their only obstacle to world domination... and I am glad I am nothing like Tak that would be weird."

Laughing manically at the Dib's comment he off handedly waved off Dib's first comment. "Ah yes, well Zim hasn't been an invader in a long time. This pathetic world is all Zim has, world domination doesn't compare to **this** anymore." Zim casually said. Before Dib could respond Gir came in with a stack of plain, PLAIN, waffles covered in syrup. "Ah thank you Gir. You can now go watch your scary monkey show." Zim told the robot taking the waffles and patting his head. Gir bolted out the door screaming something about the show he loved it so much.

"That show is evil... those actually look good" Dib says eyeing the food.

Grinning Zim handed Dib the plate of waffles. "then eat up Dib beast… or would you like Zim to feed you?" Zim said smirking.

"My arms are uninjured Zim and I doubt you really want to feed me." Dib said in a huff.

Chuckling Zim shook his head. Grabbing the fork and putting a piece of waffle on it he held it out in front of Dib saying "you really don't know Zim do you Dib beast?"

Dib turns bright red taking the piece and chewing it. It was good and soap free. He thinks of everything he has observed of Zim in the few hours since the accident/attempted murder. "I guess I don't."

Chuckling and feeding the Dib beast more Zim simply said with a zipper smile "Not to worry Dib beast you will have plenty of time to get to know the AMAZING Zim as you stay in Zim base for the rest of your human life."

This cause Dib to choke slightly shooting pain through him as he recovers. "What?!"

Cheering happily Zim's grin grew wide "See computer the Dib beast is over joyed with the opportunity to stay with the amazing Zim!" Zim cried out happily

"I think he is more shocked and confused sir." The computer chimes in. As Dib is catching his breath still.

"What? No! The choking is a sign of happiness. I saw it on the humans TV. The white woman chokes in happiness when the nice dressed man gets on his knees." Zim told the computer. Determined that the Dib beast is happy.

"No computer is right... what do you mean for the rest of my life?" Dib finally calms down but isn't going to jump the gun yet unsure what Zim is thinking.

Zim looks slightly disappointed that he was wrong with the choking. But he smiled and told Dib his plan. "Well I'm going to poison and destroy your parental unit so you will have to stay somewhere. And Zim's place is the most adequate."

Dib just stares at Zim for a good three minutes trying to evaluate what exactly is going on and if he hit his head when the ship tried to kill him. "Let me get this straight... you want to kill my dad so I can stay here for the rest of my life?"

Chuckling Zim told Dib "no, no that is just a convenience. Zim wishes to destroy the Dib's parent unit because he is evil and abuses the Dib beast!"

Dib is highly confused now "Zim I am not abused, my dad has never hit me."

Shaking his head at the common misconception that the Dib makes. "Abuse can be more than just violence Dib beast. He has abused you internally! Tell him computer about the mall of nourishing!"

Dib looks concerned and confused as the computer begins its explanation. "Malnourishment sir. And your body from the tests I have run show prolonged malnourishment that has affected your healthy development you have several forms of anemia and several other nutrient deficiency disorders. And your weight is far below the healthy weight for someone your age and height. After monitoring your daily schedule there is no other conclusion than abuse by neglect on part of your father."

Pointing at the Dib, Zim shouted "See! See! You are missing the nourishing! Zim can provide it for the Dib if the Dib stays with Zim."

Dib looks on disbelief clearly written on his features. He looks about to protest when computer continues in a bit of a scathing tone. "And your sister shows none of these signs she is healthy and even shows a decent relationship with the parental unit. When was the last time you even had a decent conversation? When was the last time to you approached your father without the fear of being ignored or brushed off due to your 'insanity'?"

Dib looks down away from both Zim and the computer trying to force himself not to cry as memories of his years essentially raising himself flash by he can't stop the hot wet tears spilling from his eyes. "That... that isn't right he loves me... he is just busy… yeah he is just busy and it isn't like I... like I have even ever been able to prove myself..." Dib tries futility to defend the actions of his parent even as the truth runs down his cheeks and drips onto the blanket over his legs.

Sensing the waves of hurt and panic Zim quickly called off his computer. "Computer that is enough. The Dib beast has recently went through what those humans call a traumatic experience. We mustn't push him." Leaning down to rub the Dib's back soothingly Zim told him "it is alright Dib. We don't have to talk about this if you wish not too."

Dib sobs quietly leaning into Zim. "Why would he not want me? I am not a terrible kid... I just wanted to show I could be just as good as him!" Dib cries holding onto Zim trying to accept the truth yet deny it. His emotions running overboard.

"Dib, you have done nothing wrong. It is your parent unit that has done wrong. You are the smartest human Zim has ever meet. You are better than he will ever be." Zim told the sobbing boy hoping to give him hope in himself

"I am sorry I must look pathetic right now." Dib says trying to deflect for now so he can think on this stuff later. Scrubbing his eyes. "So about those waffles?" He smiles weakly hoping they can drop it for now.

Smirking in knowledge of Dibs subject change but allowing it anyway. Chuckling Zim asked Dib "would you like some more?"

"Yes please they are actually really good"

"Yes. Gir has been getting better at making non soapy waffles." Zim told him while feeding the Dib beast more waffles

Dib quietness down then eating the waffles and drinking water slowly feeling better. But as he eats he gets tired again and fall asleep suddenly.

"Dib? Did you fall asleep Dib beast?" Zim questioned the sleeping form.

Dib doesn't respond just lets out a small snore.

"Perfect now to go kill the parent unit. Computer do you have everything prepared?" Zim asked putting the rest of the waffles on a table.

"Yes everything is ready and here are the coordinates of the Dib's parental unit's lab are you sure you wish to proceed without Dib's express permission?"

"Psh! Yes computer the Dib beast himself said the parent unit did not love him." Zim scoffed.

The computer rolls its ocular circuits not bothering to mention it wasn't the same as consent to murder and deciding things where better this way any way. "Of course sir,"

Zim quickly gathered the needed stuff to complete this kill. Zim was going to enjoy this kill. Using his pak legs and the night to sneak in to membranes lab.

In the morning Professor Membrane's assistant walks in and places Membrane's coffee in its normal spot and leaves as is routine fifteen minutes before the Professor himself arrives

"Now all you have to do is put to plant in his coffee. Then AFTER he drinks it cause your explosion." The computer stated from Zim's pak.

After Zim does so and goes into hiding it is a short wait for the man himself to arrive quickly looking around he pulls down his collar to drink his coffee his face an exact replica of Dib's

After five minutes of the parent unit going about his normal business Zim started to question if the computer had given Zim the right plant. But then the human started to slow down his movements. He seemed to start to struggle in getting his parts to move how he wanted them to. Struggling his hand lost grip on one of the vials he was holding. "Ah. It's working." Zim chuckled at the human. "Now to make my move."

"What?" Membranes asks sitting down and missing his chair and hitting the floor he is about to call for help.

Zim came out of the depths of darkness and hovered over the human. Tutting at his futile effort of trying to call out. "That won't do professor. We can't have someone come and interrupt our important conversion." Zim said evilly while grabbing the humans jaw. Zim held it so the human couldn't speak cutting it slightly with his sharp claws.

Melbourne's eyes fill with terror seeing the alien before him his mind wanting to reject it with everything he is but he can't, all he could think was that Dib was right.

Coming closer to Membrane and licking his long irken tongue over his zipper teeth Zim said menacingly "you have hurt MY Dib beast. You will pay for that. I shouldn't give you the luxury of dying how you are. I should rip out your organs and claw out your eyes for what you've done."

Membrane twitches in fear as his eyes fill with a questioning over what Zim has to do with Dib.

Letting go of the human Zim sits down in the chair that was meant for Membrane. "Computer how long does the pathetic human have left?" Zim asked while inspecting his nails as if he had no care in the world that a man was dying right beside him. And he didn't.

"Give or take an hour but you might want to organize the accident or gloat more in the meantime he still seems pretty conscious to me" the computer sneers wanting the human to suffer more.

Zim chuckled darkly "good, good. Plenty of time to make you regret ever hurting MY Dib. Plenty of time for you to wish for death." Zim chuckled darkly getting out of the chair and leaning close to the professor.

His eyes are full of fear and confusion. He hardly ever listened to his son's insane ramblings but what he had heard was that of this alien's hatred of him. He uses a lot of strength and too much air "what do you care about my son?" He chokes after words unable to breathe properly taking a good minute to stop.

Chuckling at the pathetic human Zim came and inch from the humans face. "Zim cares because he is Zim's enemy." Zim said slowly rising a claw to the man's face. "Zim cares because he is Zim's only friend." Taking the claw Zim put one talon next to the man's eye. "Zim cares because the Dib is Zim's only purpose now." Ever so slowly Zim took the talon and sliced the man's face from next to his eye to his chin leaving blood in his claws wake. "And Zim must protect what is his." Zim ended darkly.

Membrane tries to escape the pain the maniac is inflicting upon him but all his efforts only get his lungs more restricted, how did his insane child attract the attention of such a being? He was nothing but a clone and failed experiment.

Zim then moved away from membrane turning his back on the man. Only to swiftly spin and slash three long claw marks into the human's chest. They were deep but not enough to see bones, which was what Zim was aiming for. Not showing his disappointment Zim smiled sadistically at the man.

His body twitches unable to do anything else and a choking sob can be heard as panic is setting in for the once great man.

Seeing the man's fear he lower himself to be face to face with the man. Speaking gently and calming Zim tells the man "Do not worry professor the computer said we still have at least another hour to spend together. Never fear Zim will make sure your last moments on this pathetic world is spent in agonizing pain." However his tone instantly changes in Zim's last statement going from calming and gentle to dark and deadly. Zim then raised his claw and struck the man leaving thee gashes on his cheek to correspond with the long cut on his other. Grabbing Membrane's chin and yanking it up so his eyes meet Zim's crazed ones, Zim more demanded than asked "Now tell me Membrane, do you know what you've done to deserve this?"

The man twitches but a 'no' is clearly expressed in it.

Knowing the man didn't know what he had done but Zim wanting to hear it from him anyway. Zim wanted to man to say it. To say that he doesn't know why. Growling Zim griped the man tighter. "Didn't anyone tell you it is IMPOLITE not to answer someone? Now TELL ME DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO DESERVE THIS?!" Zim's voice boomed in a way that would strike fear in to the hearts of an army.

Even past his constricted lungs a whimpering "No" passes through the weakening man's lips as he tries in futile to escape the crazy alien.

Letting him go in disgust. "You disgust me human. You destroy one of your own mentally, physically, and emotionally. Zim has ran tests that have shown prolonged malnourishment that has affected the Dib's health development to that has caused the Dib to have several forms of anemia and several other nutrient deficiency disorders. His weight is far below the healthy weight for someone of the Dib's age. There is no other conclusion than abuse and neglect on the part of you, his parental unit. However you do not treat the Dib's sister that way. Do you? No for the scary Dib beast's sister shows none of these signs. She is healthy and even shows a decent relationship with you, the parental unit. When was the last time you even had a decent conversation with your son? When was the last time that the Dib beast approached you without you, the Great Professor Membrane ignoring him or brushing him off due to his so called insanity? You disgust me."

The man shakes slightly trying to get his words out what might even be his last "he was a defect- choke- Gaz wasn't" blood slips coast his lips passively as he strains to justify himself.

Zim was past angry. No, he was enraged "A DEFECT! You will never use that word around me in the short time of your life you have left!" Zim growled, much like a demon would, at the man. Striking the man across the chest again Zim shouted at him "Dib is no DEFECT! If you would ever pay any ATTENTION to him you would know that he is smart, no a genius! He is the strongest earthling I have ever encountered! His passion for things knows no bounds! He is brave, and kind! He has saved the world, his scary sister and even you more times than you could wrap your pathetic brain around! And you know what he told the great Zim? That he just wanted to show you that he could be just as good as you." Zim ended striking the heart of the man emotionally, Zim wished to physically but he needed the man alive to torture him.

Membrane is shocked at the worlds rolling off Zim's tongue his son was a genius? He was strong? He had saved the world? All just to prove he was as good as he was? Membranes lungs begin slowly filling with fluid at this point as his heart tries to pump blood to hard but he can't feel it anymore his nervous system shutting down more and more. "I never knew" he chokes again a steady stream of blood coming out now from the internal injuries Zim caused the weakened body.

"Of course not! When you ignore him! When you call him crazy and insane! Even if he did tell you, would you have cared or even heard him?!" Zim shouted in irritancy at the human. That was when his computer chimed in "sir the human will not make it more than five minutes now."

Membrane watches the alien and as his life drains away and his world goes black he can't even bring himself to say he is sorry his strength is gone and he knows it would never reach his son anyway... as his world goes black an assistant bursts in. "Sir I thought I hear yell-" the assistant's words are cut off by shock and he freezes seeing Zim standing over a very bloody and freshly dead Professor Membrane.

Zim looked over at the intruder with a growl showing off his zipper teeth. "ah. I've been waiting for you to show up." With a smile Zim was before the man in seconds. Zim then hit the man over the head successfully giving him a deadly blow. "I can't let anyone know this wasn't an accident." Zim then dragged the man over next to membrane and placed a chemical explosive on to the lab station in front of them. Setting the time for three minutes Zim left the building. At a safe distance away Zim looked back to see the building erupt into flames along with an explosive sound. Knowing the job was done Zim then headed back to his base to clean the human's blood off of his hands before checking on the Dib.

Dib groans and wakes up cold pulling the blanket higher he sees Zim isn't there and he can't help but feel a pang of disappointment at waking up without his new... frenemy? "Huh you are spoiled Dib expecting him to be here when you wake up of course he has stuff to do." he tells himself carefully maneuvering his broken leg in a sitting position with the rest of his body. His stomach rumbles. "I wonder if it is okay to ask for food? Or am I being a nuisance by doing so?"

That was when Zim walked out of the elevator with a plate full of fruits and meats. Plopping a strawberry into his mouth as if he was being sneaky not noticing that Dib was watching him. Glancing up Zim nearly almost dropped the plate. For when he saw eyes looking back at him Zim had squeaked and jumped in startle-ment. Regaining his composure Zim was able to stutter out "w-what are you doing up Dib? You are supposed to still be asleep."

"I just woke up... umm..." Dib eyes the food wanting to ask but feeling rude to impose more on Zim's generosity than he already has. "So how long have I been out?"

Handing Dib the food that Zim had brought down for the Dib, Zim then crawled up onto the cot. Gently swinging his feet Zim casually said "since you fell asleep."

Dib snorts at Zim's sense of humor laughing lightly. "I figured that much... thanks for the food." Dib says digging in, each bite amazing compared to all the toast he generally eats. Eating a strawberry the flavor just bursts over his tongue making him feel happy. "I am never eating toast again." he mutters.

Chuckling lightly Zim wanted to tell Dib now that his parent unit was destroyed and that Dib was to live with Zim that he would never eat it again if he didn't want to. But he figured to leave Dib to his happiness for now. Zim didn't want the thought of death to affect this morning quite yet.

Dib eats all the food given to him happily and when it's gone he pats his stomach unused to the feeling of actually being full. "Wow that was awesome Zim I have never eaten so much food!"

Grinning to the human Zim just says "yes we will have to change that now won't we." Zim then boops Dib's nose and hops off the bed walking to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Dib asks curiously not moving since he can't and doesn't want to outright ask to be moved or given crutches to move since at any point he might make Zim unhappy with his presence.

Zim not noticing the Dib's discomfort smiled and simply said in an amused tone "Going to go get us something to pass the time with Dib beast. Did you think I would just leave you wounded alone in my base? Ha silly Dib beast. Would you like to watch a movie to pass the time? Gir recently rented one."

"Yeah that would be great!" Dib says smiling not even bothering to ask what movie it was, anything to break up the boring of the med bay. he waits patiently for Zim to comeback and thinks about his reactions to everything Zim does... maybe there was something wrong with the way he is processing things it as if he is just waiting for Zim to kick him out even though Zim has given no indication what so ever of doing so. "Maybe I am letting my past experience get to me... maybe they were right... about what dad did to me..." slowly Dib is starting to accept that his life may not have been so normal or healthy he isn't calling it abuse yet but he is starting to think more about it as he waits.

Zim smiled as he made some popcorn. The Dib trusted Zim. Zim couldn't help the smile grow remembering the excitement in the Dib's voice when Zim offered to watch a movie. Grabbing the movie Zim looked at what movie Gir had rented. "hmm. Guardians of the galaxy. Phish! I could easily defeat them." Zim says aloud when he reads the cover of the movie. When the popcorn was done Zim went down the elevator and back to his Dib beast.

Once Dib spots Zim with the popcorn and the movie he gives out a very unmanly squeal. "Is the Guardians of the Galaxy?! I love that movie!" Dib practically shivers in excitement like a hamster about to pee itself.

Surprised by the Dib's reaction Zim had to laugh at how excited the human got over a simple thing. "Oh really? Well I guess Zim should be glad Gir rented it."

"Yes you should." Dib says excited carefully scooting over to make room for Zim without injuring his leg further.

Giving the dvd to the computer to play Zim sat down next to Dib placing the bowl of popcorn in-between them.

Dib happily munches on it commenting and laughing various points in the movie wondering when the last time he had so much fun with anyone was.

Zim couldn't stop the large zipper smile from spreading on his face. He was barely paying attention to the movie any more but was watching the boy next to him. The Dib was so happy. Zim silently pledged to make sure Dib remained happy as he was now.

Dib turns to Zim noticing his stare "something funny?" He checks his face to see if he has food on it, not put out just curious and happy.

Zim just gives Dib a smile an turns back to the movie. "Zim is just happy that the Dib beast is happy."

Dib is shocked that him being happy could make another happy let alone Zim. he feels warmth well up in him and he smiles truly and goes back to watching the movie the feelings of happiness warming him.

After the movie ended Zim had wiped away a few tears. Not from the movie of course. No some dust got in his eyes. Or at least that's what he would tell Dib if he asked. Wondering what they could do now for it wasn't quite lunch time and the Dib can't move very easily.

Dib smiles at Zim understanding wiping a few of his own away. "So... have you ever played chess?" Dib asks casually not knowing if Zim has heard of it or not

Looking at Dib curiously "what is this chess? Zim has never heard of it is it a BATTLE?"

"Actually it is!" Dib says excitedly explaining the concept of chess to Zim.

The computer created the game for them. Laughing after Dib had explained the game Zim shouted "I will destroy you in this battle Dib beast!"

"We will see young padwan we will see" Dib says in mock sageness

Zim just laughed not understanding the reference at all and over confidently started the game. Zim was actually winning the first half but then Dib actually started trying. And Zim was crushed by Dib's skill. Flopping on the chess board when Dib finished him off all Zim could do was groan out "how? How did you defeat the great Zim?

"Strategy I keep it all up here" he taps his head and absentmindedly says "with proper planning any enemy is defeat able"

"Ah yes Zim forgot that the Dib beast was a genius." Zim said with a chuckle

"You know you can be just as smart when you really apply yourself like the Ultra-Pepe remember that? it was actually working." Dib told him

Smiling Zim shouted "then Zim challenges you to a rematch Dib beast."

Dib smiles and sets the board again happy he was able to goad Zim into another round. "You are on Space-Boy"

Zim was concentrating really hard his next move. Zim knew he could beat through Dib but he was almost out of pieces. Zim moved his king to the right hoping that Dib didn't have a way to take it.

Dib narrows his eyes three ways to take the game but instead he moves the queen a position to be taken allowing Zim victory if he would seize it.

Did Dib just make a mistake?! He did Dib left his king wide open to Zim's knight. Laughing manically Zim moved his piece taking the given win.

"See I told you, you could do it" Dib says. Dib knows it won't be long at all before Zim can legitimacy win his own games but till then Dib decides to sprinkle in a few victories for the alien

"Haha! Yes! I guess you were correct Zim has mastered this game of chess." Zim said while beaming at the human.

"Now don't jump overboard this isn't some video game with preprogramed influences, each game is different just as every battle field is different." Dib offers the advice kindly wanting Zim to connect this game to real life and his invasion as a thank you for all the care he has been giving Dib.

Zim's smile faded slightly. "But Zim is no longer an invader." Zim mumbled where Dib had to strain to hear.

"Why not? You were actually pretty good at it." Dib says he knew Zim annoyed his leaders but he didn't think he was a total failure.

Tears started to form in Zim's eyes. "Please... Dib do not tell Zim lies." Zim whispered to the human his voice wavering with emotions.

Dib is shocked but knows he can't let Zim believe these things he pulls the alien close and hugs him. "No you don't tell me lies. Zim you are amazing you are smart and very good at what you do, you are just easily mislead and that can be fixed. Whoever told you that you were worthless? It is all lies every bit of it." Dib says not wanting Zim to feel like he did when his father ignored him Zim deserved better. "All lies."

Tears starting to stream down his cheeks as Zim leaned his face heavily on Dib's chest. "B-b-but the Tallest! T-th-the mis-mission w-was a-a-a l-lie! Z-Zim's on-only a d-defect!" Zim struggled through sobs.

"Lies" Dib says holding Zim closer. "Had they took the time to know you or helped you they would have seen you what you really were."

Zim's sobs slowed to hiccups. "If Zim i-isn't a d-d-defect wh-what is z-Zim, d-Dib b-beast?"

"Special, better, I have seen many transmissions between you and your leaders and frankly they are the idiots. I mean they throw their own people out of airlocks for fun. You may have a terrible sense of allies but you have never killed them for fun. Heck you even put up with Gir and if that isn't a mark of a good thing I don't know what is. You shouldn't let the conventions of idiots run your life you are better than that." Dib rubs Zim's pak and his back too trying to bring him comfort.

Curling into the human Zim found something he had never gotten in his whole life. Comfort. Well Gir sometimes gives him comfort but normally in crazy and bazar ways. Zim liked Dib's comfort the best. "Zim is unsure if what you say is true. B-but Zim wants to believe it. Zim is glad Zim has made the Dib beast his purpose." Zim mumbled sleepily into the Dib's shirt.

Dib blushes at Zim's admission but thinks about the same and as he holds the alien ignoring the pain it is causing his broken leg and bruises he whispers. "And I am glad you are mine."

Coming out of his sleepy daze Zim looks up at Dib with red and sleepy eyes. "Really? Zim is your purpose?" Zim whispers in awe.

"No one else cares about me so if you will allow me I would like to stay with you and when I am better help you with... whatever you want to do." Dib smiles awkwardly unsure how to tell someone you are making them the center of your world.

Zim looked at the human in shock "yes. Zim would like that very much Dib beast. Zim has never been another's purpose, only others have been Zim's." Zim beams at Dib.

Dib smiles back and slowly the fractured prices of his life begin pulling together and he hugs the alien tightly and tears come to his eyes and spill over. He knows he isn't okay but he also knows that now with time he will be. "Thank you"

Zim shifted awkwardly facing the human with a zipper smile. "Zim destroyed the Dib beast's parent unit last night." Zim said as if asking for praise in doing such an action.

Dib leans up and looks down at Zim processing his words. "What?"

THE END


End file.
